Thoughts and Updates
by JballinR12
Summary: This is to be used mainly as my thoughts and planned updates for stuff im working on. expect this one to be updated more frequently than any of my other stories. apologies ahead of time for any misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, so I felt like this is a necessary step to further my path in the field of fanfiction. Basically, this is where I will post occasional updates or thoughts on whats been going on in my world of fanfiction. New and returning readers of my stories might not agree but personally I know that a good majority always love the stories I put out and while they would like me to keep stories going, they also understand that it takes time. I appreciate anyone who has the patience for things like that. So lets get started.**

**As of recent months I have been mostly focusing on work, but in my free time I am also doing research and forming prototype stories that all originated form ideas that pass through my mind.**

**Currently I have been talking to some of my fellow fanfic writers about the possibility of a co-written story. Old time readers may remember the one I did some time long ago. Well it died when I suddenly stopped getting in touch with my previous cowriter, I have no idea what happened to them so the story was ultimately scrapped.**

**Also currently I have started to write a few more stories as well as maintaining the updates for **_**Winds of the Fire Dragon**_**.**

**That's about it for this section so if you have any questions or wanna lend a hand either leave a review here or send me a PM directly.**


	2. New stuff

**The Birth of a dragon**

**Hello and welcome to a series of sorts. For those who are wondering what will entail, this will be a multi-story series with each story spanning over a different world. The main idea of this will be around Natsu, the son of Igneel and Naga. The 1st story will take place in the world of Fairy Tail, but won't be one of those Natsu joining a random guild. It will still have guilds and the like, but just without Natsu.**  
**It would be best if you were to consider this as a prototype, as I dont know if i can make it work.**  
**On another note, with school arriving shortly, along with work, the time i have to work on all of my stories will be reduced significantly. Good news for this upcoming story is that i have a partner to help me work on it. Some of you may know him as Earth Dragon Arnighte. For those who aren't familiar with Arnighte, i am his beta reader for several of his stories. All of which are very good reads so feel free to check him out too.**  
**Back to my prototype, try and except a teaser within the next few weeks. If something unexpected comes up, expect a note about it to appear in this story.**

**Thats all i have for now so i hope you look forward to my upcoming story. If you have a question about it leave a comment or send me a PM.**


	3. New Options

**Hey all back here again with a quick update on the current stuff.**

**So I know that this may come off as self-promoting, but as of recently I've been looking into trying to livestream on Twitch. As well as setting up my own discord server. The whole essence of this to reach out to my readers and get to know everyone better. As such I do not recommend you to go and subscribe to my twitch, or donate or whatever, unless you really want to. Save your money for whomever or whatever you want to use it on.**

**Now I understand everyone will wonder what each one will be used for. In simple terms, I love to gaming, I also know I'm not the only one who loves to play games. I also love to read and write fanfictions. The goal behind Twitch streams is for all people interested to come and watch me play games while I also answer questions about current or future projects on my Fanfictions. Yes, I could just simply go off of the fanfiction service, but I oddly feel that a real time Q&A will be even better.**

**The purpose of the discord will be a 2****nd**** option for those who may not be able to attend my twitch streams, or just for those who want to simply chat and hangout with me. In all honesty, I am far more likely to use my discord than I am to go live on Twitch. At least for right now.**

**I DON'T WANT TO FORCE ANYONE to do what they don't feel comfortable with. Rather I am publicly stating that I will be making more options available.**

**A link to my discord will be provided to those who ask.**

**My twitch account is JballinR12**

**That's all for now the next post will be the 2****nd**** chapter of NDD.**


	4. 2020 Update

**Hello and back again with another update.**

**Hopping right into it, basically my next chapter for NDD is nearly finished, so you shouldn't have to wait too much longer. I had wanted it up earlier during the holiday season, but as I was not at home with my work computer I was unable to work on anything. I am back again however so expect periodic updates here n there.**

**Now onto the main course. After the next chapter is up I plan to start another story. This one is a little different in that rather being some extravagant and long story. It's a series of small 1-2 chapter short stories. The amount of short story ideas I have is very large hence the reason.**

**This collection of short stories will be up around the same time as the next chapter so I hope you look forward to them. Furthermore, I may decide at random points to put a poll on my profile to see what my readers want to see written as the next short story. Worry not everything on the poll will be written at some point or another thus I will meet everyone's choice. Some sooner and others later.**

**That is all I have to say for now, so I will see you when I see you.**


	5. A new day

**Alright so where to begin.**

**Its been a long while since I last worked on something like this. Reason for it was I had basically lost faith in humanity as a whole. This dampened my mood and I no longer had felt like writing fanfics for a long while. 2020 arriving didn't improve anything and rather reinforced my thoughts. However during the same months of 2020, I finally found my inspiration. I found a group of people that helped to restore my faith in humanity and see that some people are worth the effort to get along with and have fun. Effective immediately, I will be resuming work on my two stories. I sincerely apologize to everyone who was waiting. I am also going to take the time to apologize to those who I had been working alongside.**

**Now for a new development. Sometime in the hopefully near future, I will be writing a story alongside many of my good folks I had mentioned earlier. I am very eager to see this project of ours bear lots of fruit from our combined efforts so stick alongside me for just a little longer.**

**I will have more details on the project for you curious as soon as I have them myself.**

**There is one last thing I need to say before we wrap up here.  
Thank you all for being here, I hope you continue to enjoy my work, and I will see you when I see you.**


End file.
